fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Wanted (Werdos The Series)/Alternative version
An alternative version of Ghost Wanted (Werdos The Series) appeared. Synopsis The Werdos celebrate Halloween by having a festival, but Maggpi fears that a ghost will scare them. Transcript At the festival, Parlsona, dressed as witch, Maggpi, dressed as a Candy cane (Christmas/Yay), Stoowarb, dressed as a gray version of the spooky Halloween costume. and Tawkerr, dressed as a mummy are walking. Tawkerr: "Boy, it sure was nice of the festival." Parlsona: "I know, right? This is going to be the best Halloween ever." Stoowarb: "I wonder if they have any brains I can eat." Maggpi: "Stoowarb!" Stoowarb: "Hey, I was only kidding!" Maggpi: "Enjoy your fun, gray boy, because sooner or later, I will get back at you. In fact, I hope it will haunt you for the rest of your life!" (chuckles evilly) Stoowarb: "*dolphin chirp*" Parlsona: (shocked) "STOOWARB!" Stoowarb: "Uh-oh. I said a bad word." (laughs sheepishly) Tawkerr: "No messing around, we have to find out who put that chainsaw in the middle of nowhere." Stoowarb: "Remember when I beat Epic Cheri at a pumpkin carving contest?" Parlsona: "Yeah, why?" Stoowarb: "Well, she told me that she's going as a ghost for Halloween, so..." Epic Cheri, wearing a white bedsheet over her head with an eye hole on it to make her look like a sheet ghost, angrily comes as Stoowarb snickers. Stoowarb: "Hey, Cheri head, you look much better with that sheet over your head!" (laughs) Epic Cheri: "I am not a sheet head!" Drumpler and Rare Mammott walk over. Drumpler: "Hey!" Rare Mammott: "It’s Halloween, what’s with the bedsheet?" Epic Cheri: "Because that gray Werdo made me wear this stupid bedsheet." Tawkerr sees a bedsheet. Tawkerr: "Is that your bedsheet?" Epic Cheri screams and hides in the corn maze. Stoowarb: "Yeah, we didn't have a ghost of a chance." Tawkerr: "Is that your bedsheet?" Stoowarb: "That’s our guy!" Epic Cheri: "BOO!" Tawkerr: (screams and hides behind Parlsona) The sheet flies. Stoowarb: "Th-there is a-a..." The sheet fell onto Tawkerr Stoowarb: "Ghost!" Tawkerr: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (takes the sheet off) The sheet came on a person who is at the far end of the festival. The Dipsters appear. After the Werdos ran away, the sheet covered Tawkerr again Stoowarb: "Let's stop ghost!" Maggpi: "Yeah!" Tawkerr: (whispers into Maggpi's ear and taps her shoulder) "Oh, Maggpi..." (chuckles evilly) "Guess who..." Maggpi: "Huh?" (turns around) Tawkerr: "BOO!" Maggpi: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) The Dipsters And Werdos (except Tawkerr) hide, but Epic Cheri, Rare Mammott and Drumpler Stare. Zany, wearing a hockey mask and holding a fake machete, comes to another white bedsheet. Zany: "You know that is nothing but a white bedsheet, right?" Epic Cheri: "Because that person wanted to wear this stupid bedsheet over their head." Rare Mammott: "But the person in the bedsheet was Tawkerr!" A chainsaw runs over to the gang and gets the bedsheet. Chainsaw: "So, it’s a ghost you’re worried about?" Everyone nods. The chainsaw takes off the disguise, revealing Tawkerr. Chainsaw: "No need to worry, it’s just Tawkerr." Do: "Dip!" (Police, come here!) The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see everyone being terrified over the bedsheet. Police: "Bedsheet, you are under arrest for landing on Tawkerr!" Police slaps the bedsheet, literally beating it. The Werdos and the Dipsters have fun at the Halloween Festival. Drumpler: "This is so fun!" Do: "Dip!" (Yeah, I know!) Rare Mammott: "No more spooky stories, no more mysteries!" Maggpi: "We can guarantee..." All: "A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Category:2021 releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Originally aired on ANC Category:Episodes about chainsaws